dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Williams
Lance Williams is a former surfer who now works in the Dino Attack Team. Biography Early Life Lance grew up in a small neighborhood located near the coast of LEGO City. When he was younger, he enjoyed hanging out at the local beach with his friends. As a teenager, Lance began to take surfing lessons, and developed a strong passion for it. He would later begin participating in surfing competitions and managed gain a renowned reputation. Dino Attack To Be Expanded Adventurers' Island Lance was among the many agents who were chosen to participate in the campaign on Adventurers' Island. The Unexpected Battle When the main camp used by the team was unexpectedly attacked by Mutant Dinos, Lance realized that there was little chance of succeeding and fled the battle. He then ran into three men: Rotor, George Brown, and Commander Johnson, who had also fled for the same reason. None of them were entirely sure of where they were going, but when George mentioned the T-1 that Zenna had left in the desert when they were attacked by natives, Rotor decided they should find it and use it to gain an advantage in the battle. They soon after ran into Elite pilot Cabin, who had been searching for XERRD personnel and was not aware of the attack on the camp. Eventually, they managed to find a set of railway tracks which led to two old minecarts. When Rotor noticed that one of the carts was filled with sand, he realized that the tracks most likely led to the desert. The group managed to follow the tracks and it turned out that Rotor was actually right. When they found the T-1, Lance was put into the gunner's seat. In the initial assault, Lance was able to take out several Mutant Raptors before the helicopter landed. Lance then had to provide cover fire while George and Rotor tried to recover fuel from the supply tent. Once they returned the helicopter took off again. Lance continued to shoot at mutant raptors and attempted to fire at Mutant Lizards as well. When they spotted another helicopter already in the air, Rotor tried to make contact. He then told Lance that there was a psychopath on board, and asked if he could try and shoot him. The T-1 was brought closer so that Lance could see what was happening inside through a pair of binoculars. He managed to identify the psychopath, and when he tried to jump out of the helicopter, Lance fired at him, though he was unable to tell whether he actually hit him. Unfortunately, the T-1 did not have sufficient fuel to remain in the air, and had to find a spot to land. A nearby clearing was chosen as the landing site. Due to the fact that they had no way of knowing how the battle was going or any means of navigating their way back to the camp on foot, the group decided to remain in the clearing until help could arrive. When night fell, Lance took the first watch. When he thought he saw a few figures in the distance, he quickly panicked and assuming they were Stromlings, promptly fired his gun at them. The noise quickly woke the other agents and Rotor was able to stop lance. Rotor soon revealed that the figures Lance had seen were actually rookie agent Kate Bishop and gunslinger Clint Wayne. Abilities and Traits﻿ Lance is a keen and energetic young man. He usually tends to be optimistic and tries his best to keep a positive attitude. For the most part, Lance can be considered a reasonably friendly person, but the stress of the war has recently started to have an impact on his mind. He is often fairly quiet, and he is known to get extremely trigger-happy when given a gun. Since he does have a good aim when shooting, Lance has frequently worked as a gunner aboard various T-1 Typhoons. He is more than willing to shoot anything he sees as a threat, but occasionally he gets somewhat paranoid, and has the tendency to shoot at an unidentified target. This has on at least one occasion nearly resulted in him shooting other Dino Attack Agents. Trivia *Lance's character is loosely based on Lance Johnson, one of the main characters from the movie Apocalypse Now. This has been referenced in the RPG by the fact that Rotor is a big fan of him (Rotor was partially inspired by Lt. Col. Kilgore, also from Apocalypse Now, who was a big fan of Lance Johnson). *A running joke with Lance is his popularity. It has been explicitly stated that he is a "famous surfer" and a common gag involves characters instantly recognizing him when they notice him. Even characters who are not shown to be large fans of surfing, such as Kate Bishop, have gotten excited upon seeing him. So far, the only characters who have been explicitly stated not to have known Lance prior to the Adventurers' Island mission are Carl Lutsky and Clint Wayne. Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:Atton Rand Category:To Be Expanded